rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Fall, Pt.2
Forever Fall, Pt.2 is the fourteenth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on October 17th, 2013. Summary Cardin Winchester has cornered Jaune Arc and proceeds to viciously beat him, promising him that after he's done he will send Jaune back to his mother in pieces. Jaune defiantly states that he doesn't care as he won't let Cardin hurt his team. Jaune mocks at Cardin's attempts to intimidate him causing him to grow angrier. Jaune instinctively blocks one of Cardin's blows with his aura and instantly heals his bruises but Cardin is unfazed and prepares to continue the beating. Jaune's salvation comes from the unlikeliest of sources when a Ursa Major, attracted by the scent of the sap on Cardin's armor, appears and attacks Cardin. While the rest of Team CRDL flee, Cardin tries to defend himself from the Grimm but is easily defeated and disarmed. Jaune questions himself to either fight or abandon Cardin. Informed by the fleeing students of what's happening, Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos send their teammates to get Glynda Goodwitch while they and Weiss Schnee go investigate. Cardin tries to run from the Grimm but is knocked into the ground before Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss arrive and find Cardin crawling away from the Ursa. The Grimm attempts to finish Cardin but is blocked by Jaune's shield who decided to stay and protect Cardin. Pyrrha instructs the others to hold off and let Jaune fight. Jaune surprisingly manages to fend off the Ursa, blocking its blows with his shield and counterattacking with his sword. However, after being knocked down twice by the Ursa, he checks his scroll and realises his Aura is now dangerously low. Both Jaune and the Ursa charge at each other, but upon noticing that Jaune has left himself open to the Ursa's claws, Pyrrha intervenes at the last moment by using her semblance to raise his shield, enabling Jaune to successfuly block the Ursa's attack, regaining his stand and beheading the Ursa. Ruby is amazed at Pyrrha's ability; Pyrrha explains that her semblance is to manipulate magnetism, similar to how Ruby's semblance increases her speed and Weiss' allows her to manipulate her glyphs. Pyrrha then prepares to leave; Ruby and Weiss protest that they should tell Cardin and Jaune what happened, but Pyrrha asks them to keep it a secret in order to help Jaune to gain confidence in his abilities. Following the fight Cardin gains a newfound respect for Jaune. After helping Cardin up, Jaune orders him to never mess with his team/friends again. Jaune walks away from Cardin who looks both intimidated and apologetic. After returning to the academy, Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha for his recent behavior. Pyrrha accepts his apology, and tells him that Team JNPR misses their leader. She invites Jaune to come back down and eat pancakes, made by Ren. Before they leave, Jaune asks Pyrrha if she could help train him in becoming a better fighter. In response, Pyrrha pushes Jaune to the floor, stating that his fighting stance is wrong and advising him on how to correct it. The two hold hands and then begin to train together as the episode ends. Transcript Trivia *In this episode, a new kind of Ursa is introduced which is called Ursa Major. *It appears that red sap attracts some Grimms as seen from the fact that the Ursa only attacked Cardin and no one else (until Jaune attacked it). *During the credits a silhouette of a Ursa appears: this is the first time that a Grimm, or anyone other than a character from that episode, has been featured in the credits. Inconsistencies Image Gallery 14 00002.png|Cardin's Revenge 14 00003.png|Jaune's Aura awakens! 14 00004.png|The effects of punching an Aura Shield 14 00006.png|A monster appears 14 00009.png|Abandoned by his team! 14 00012.png|The Giant Ursa swipes away Cardin's weapon 14 00015.png|Questioning a coward RWBY14 003325.png|Three heroines to the rescue! 14 00030.png|Using her Semblance 14 00028.png|Striking down the Ursa 14 00040.png|A girl that got what she wants 14 00043.png|Let's try this again! Video To be released on October 24th. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1